1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operation control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a contact store function and operation control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of the terminal may be taken into consideration in the aspect of structure or software to support and enhance the function of the terminal.
For example, a mobile terminal may provide various functions associated with contacts, and more particularly, provide a group management function for collectively managing a plurality of contacts. In general, the group management function may provide a function for performing the same operation for each constituent member separately.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.